Is this true?
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: When Kira and Matsumoto get tired of seeing Momo and Toshiro not dating. Matsumoto starts a rumor saying that Momo hates Toshiro. How will Toshiro react to this rumor
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.

*i do not own bleach*

"He loves me, he loves me not." Momo said picking the petals off the daisy she had on her hand. She was laying on her bed in her pjs.

Normally she would visit Shiro and talk to him while he was doing his paperwork. But yesterday he told her that he can't have any distraction.

"He loves me, he love me not, he loves me!" She squeelled as she pulled the last petal. "Nah that can't be true though." She sighed. I'm so bored I just want to see him. She thought in her head. What Momo didn't know that there was somebody spying on her, and not just anybody Matsumoto.

"Ugh this is going to take me all day" Toshiro said while stamping his 100th paperwork from his desk."Just 1,000 more to go." He mumbled in depression.

"The sooner I get this done the more time I get to talk to Momo." "I regret telling her she could come today." He sadly sighed.

What Toshiro didn't know that the door was cracked open a little. Kira hid behind the door listening to every word Toshiro said.

"Where is he, he's late" said Matsumoto taping her foot on the floor. She was at her house waiting for Kira. "The thing I hate other than paperwork Is waiting." She complained.

A gush of wind blew pass Matsumoto sending her a shiver. Behind her was Kira with an angry expression. "I hope you know I was only two minutes late."

"Well it felt like a hour, but any ways tell me all about it!" She squeelled holding his hands. "Okay so Toshiro was like the sooner I get this done the more time i get to talk to Momo." "Oh and also he that he regretted to not let her come today!" "That's totally something right?" Kira had happily said to Matsumoto.

"Eeeekkkk!" "Totally but mine is so much beter." She tighten her grip more. "So like she did the he loves me, or loves me not on a daisy." "She's in total love, but the thing is she said that there is no way he likes her."

"Alright finally we got real evidence that they like each other!" Kira said pulling away from Matsumoto giving her a high five.

"Step one Is complete now on to step two, the fun part." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, i'll deal with Momo, and you start with the rumor. He instructed Matsumoto. "Alright deal and I should be ready at night." She said to him.

In a blink of a eye Kira was gone.

"Well this is going to be fun." She tied her hair and walked out of her house. _

"I can't believe she hates him." One shinigami said to another.

"Poor him I wonder how he's going to feel." Another one whispered.

"Darn and they look cute together" a girl said.

The woman who started it all just smirked at what she done. "Hehehe part two is complete for me, I wonder how Kira is doing." She said on top of a building.

"Time to do part three, time to visit my captain."

*Knock Knock*

Kira was knocking on Momo's door. In a few seconds she open the door.

"Kira!" "What bring you here?" She question but smiled. "Well I was wondering if you were busy?" He questioned. "I'm actually not, I can't visit Shiro-chan today."she pouted.

He smirked. "Okay than you coming with me!" He grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"Part two complete." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! Thanks everyone who reviewed I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Bleach

Matsumoto was walking toward Toshiro's office. She was humming happily that her plan worked out so far. "Hehehe part three starts now." She smiled as she open her caption's door.

She looked at him, blinking a couple of times. His hair was a mess, under his eyes were dark, basically he looked exhausted. "Well I know something that can wake him up." She thought to herself.

"Nice to see you caption!" Matsumoto yelled to Toshiro. Toshiro looked up annoyed. "Matsumoto I don't have time for you right now leave me alone." He said not looking up.

"Oi Toshiro I'm here to help you though!" She said smiling walking toward him. "I decided that you need a break from all that paper work." "Here let me do it for you while you go outside and get some fresh air." She said pulling Toshiro from his chair, and letting herself to sit on it.

"Is this a joke?" "Why are you doing this." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"My goodness I was just being nice, don't think this is going to happen again." She gave him a stare.

"Alright alright I can't really refuse this offer." He waved at Matsumoto as he walked out the door. "Mhhhhhhhhh my plan is working!" She quietly whispered to herself.

Toshiro was outside enjoying the windy breeze. To him the weather was perfect not to hot, or not to cold. He heard whispers coming from people in front of him.

"There he is, the one who is hated from his childhood friend. " a guy whispered to the person next to him. Both of the continued walking.

Toshiro didn't realise but the people beside him siting under the tree was whispering too. "Omg but they were like soooo cute together." "I like feel so bad for him." The girls whispered.

Toshiro wanted to know why everyone was whispering, was there a secrete he didn't know.

All of a sudden somebody collided into him. "Oh master Toshiro I'm so sorry I ran into you." It was Hinataro who ran into him. "My goodness I was in a hurry I should watch where I'm going next time." He said embarrassed while scratching his head.

"Whatever just watch where your going next time." Toshiro said annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry about what happen to you." Hinataro said to him.

"I heard you the first time, just watch where you going!" Toshiro repeated himself.

"I mean I'm saying sorry that Momo hates you and doesn't want to see you." He stared at Toshiro.

"WAIT WHAT!" Toshiro yelled in shock in what he said. "Ha well um got to go!" Hinataro said running for his life. Still shocked Toshiro ran to his office to see if Rangenku knows anything.

"Hahahahahaha""That was perfect!" Matsumoto laugh as she saw everything through the window. "Okay stay calm he's coming."

The door swing wide open, Toshiro marched in. "Matsumoto! Momo hates me!?" He said still in shock. "Do you know anything about this?" She tried not to laugh at her caption.

"Oh I promised Momo I wouldn't tell anyone." "I guess she tod someone else and they couldn't keep their mouth shut." She explained to him.

"What than it is true!" He stammered. "I wonder what I did?" He thought out loud. "I know I should say this but maybe it was the fact that you told her she couldn't see you today." "Maybe she took that the wrong way." Matsumoto said Lying through her teeth.

"I have to see her at once!" Toshiro said quickly and ran out the door with saying anything else.

"Wow that was way to easy." She said looking at the stacks of paper work. "Yeah I'm still not doing this."

Toshiro was at Momo's house. He knew she would be there since she had nothing to do today. He knocked on the door and waited. Nobody answered. "Maybe she is in the bathroom. He open the door. "The door is unlock that's weird." He walked in and called Momo's name.

"Momo are you here?" There was no sign of her. He decided to look in her bedroom. Toshiro saw that she was lying on her bed, the blanket was covering her head to toe.

"Momo are you sleeping" he said concerned. He decide to lift the blankets to see if she really was sleeping.

"What!" Toshiro said in confusion. He saw a bunch of small pillows on her bed, making it look like there was actually someone on her bed. "Is this a trick?" He thought. What captured his eye was a note on one of the pillows. He unfolded it and read it out loud."

"She hates you, She hates you not

You wonder where she is,

But the question is

Do you want to find her?

Go ask a certain red head One of her best friends to be exact."

A vein pop on his head. "What is this a game." *sigh* "I want to find Momo though." "Alright I beter see Renji than."

Toshiro open the door of the sparing room. He knew that Renji would be there.

He saw the red head fighting with another shinigami . It took both of them a while to notice Toshiro was standing there.

"Oh Toshiro you here." Renji said stoping the fight. "Hold on I have to read the note." He said reaching in his pocket. "Eh it's not here!" "It must of fell somewhere." Renji slowly laughed.

"Common help me find it!" He told the shinigami. Renji and the shinigami were looking on the floor for the piece of paper.

"You got to be kidding me." Toshiro said out loud.

"Oi I found it!" Yelled Renji. "Ahem so alright listen up." He told Toshiro.

"Wow you do wanna find her

Since you went through all the trouble

Maybe you should ask another

How about a wise Nobel man With great power."

"There you have it, now if you excuse me I'm going to resume my fight." Renji said.

Toshiro just left the room. "This is getting ridiculous, it's like a wild goose chase." "Well I better visit byakuya."

Byakuya was siting at his office drinking tea. He was enjoying the quietness in his office. His eye twitch when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. Toshiro walked in with his hand I'm his hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Byakuya told himself. He lifted the paper close to his eyes and started reading in a monotone voice.

"Almost there you really want to find her." His eye twitched. "The next part is the fun part." "The guy with the... With the..." Byakuya stop reading. "This handwriting sucks." He ripped the paper to pieces.

"Go to Ichigo, now leave." He said sipping his tea.

Toshiro walked right out of the door and closed it. "That was easier than I expected."

*sigh* "I guess I have to go to the world of the living."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it's finally summer vacation for me, and I get time to write now. So a huge thank you for the people who reviewed this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Bleach

"Okay can you now tell me what we're doing here." Momo said to Kira while walking on the streets of the world of the living.

"Um I'll tell you later... Momo..." Kira told her for the 20th time. "Look we're at Ichigo's house." "Ichigo's house, what are we doing here?" Momo asked in curiosity.

"Well I got some business that concerns him." Kira said not trying to say anymore. "Comon let's go in." Kira said while opening the door to Ichigo's house. "Wow it's unlock just my luck!"

"Ah Kira, don't just barge in like that!" "We could of just knocked!" Momo said freaking out.

"Nah it will be fine, it's not like we're going to steal anything." Kira said walking inside the house. "Sorry for the intrusion." Momo said following Kira.

"Okay I wonder where Ichigo's room is at?" Kira asked out loud.

"Maybe it's upstairs Momo suggested.

"Yuzu do you hear that?" A girl in the kitchen asked. "I do Karin, do you think we're being robbed!?" Another voice from the kitchen said.

"I knew we should of knocked." Momo whispered to Kira.

"Relax, let me take care of it." Kira whispered back.

"Okay, Yuzu you stay here and I'll go check it out." The girl said, her foot steps were walking toward the hallway.

The girl walk to the hallway to see two people with dumb folded expressions.

"Alright who are you guys?" Karin asked bluntly with a pan in her hand.

"This is so embarrassing." Momo thought in her head.

*Ahem* "My name is Kira and this is Momo." Kira said in a friendly tone. "Momo... That name sounds familiar.." Karin said scratching her head.

"Oh I got it!" Karin clapped her hands together. "Do you know a guy named Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Karin asked Momo.

"Ah Toshiro, yes I know him." Momo replied. "So you guys are from soul society." Karin proudly stated.

"Yes,yes we are." "I'm on a important mission right now, and I need Ichigo's help." "Can you tell me where his room is." Kira smiled at Karin.

"Is this mission dangerous, will it harm him?" Karin asked in concern.

"No, no he doesn't have to do much, I actually believe he might enjoy it." Kira let out a tiny laugh.

"Fine okay it's upstairs and its the first door on the left." Karin explained. "Thank you so much, it won't take long." "Momo stay down here." Kira waved at them while going upstairs.

"Geez, I wanna know about the mission on." Momo thought. Karin looked at Momo and decided to start a conversation with her.

*cough* "I never introduced myself, my name is Karin, Ichigo's sister."

"Nice to meet you Karin!" Momo said flustered. She was startled by her kindness. "I have a question to ask you." Momo said to Karin.

"What is it?" Karin said. "How did my name sound familiar to you?" She asked in curiosity.

"Oh that's because Toshiro mention you before when he was here on a mission." Karin smiled.

"Mention me?"

\- upstairs in Ichigo's bed room. -

"This must be his room." Kira thought opening the door. "I hope he doesn't mind me not knocking."

"ICHIGO ARE YOU IN HERE!" Kira yelled. The sound of a thud echoed in the room. On the floor was Ichigo holding his hand over heart.

"So this is the right room." Kira wiped a sweat from his head and closed the door. "Hey Ichigo what are you doing on the floor?" Kira ask.

Ichigo slowly got up from the floor and stood up. He looked at Kira with an angry expression. "DO NOT BARGE IN SOMEONE'S ROOM AND YELL!" Ichigo yelled back at Kira. "Geez you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Ohh sorry my bad, I didn't mean to do that." "Actually I need your help." Kira told Ichigo.

"Haha when does soul society not need my help." Ichigo laughed even more. A irritation sign was on Kira's forehead.

"Anyways it's not from soul society, it's a personal favor I need you to do for me." "A favor for you?" Said Ichigo.

"Yes and Matsumoto, which will benefit Toshiro and Momo in the long run." Kira said trying to explain what was going to happen.

"Woah what's Toshiro got to do with this." Ichigo asked interested. "Let me explain, Matsumoto and I came up with this brilliant plan to hook up Toshiro and Momo together." Kira explained.

"Ooohh alright this is getting interesting keep on going." Ichigo nodded for more information.

"Okay Matsumoto sent a rumor in soul society saying that Momo hates Toshiro ." "Than Toshiro has to find Momo with the clues he has."

"So where is Momo now?" Ichigo asked  
"Funny story she's downstairs." Kira said laughing at Ichigo's reaction.

"Anyways The clues Toshiro gets are from people or from objects."  
"So do I get a clue to give to him or not." Ichigo said In a eager tone.

"Yes you do, after Toshiro finds all the clues he will meet Momo." Kira said almost done telling his plan. "So where would they meet at?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ah the fun part, with that being the end of the wild goose chase, he will meet her at the luxury restaurant Matsumoto and I reserved for them." "Toshiro will know the truth of the rumor from Momo, and then hopefully they will go out with each other, the end." Kira said out of breath.

"So here is your note you give to Toshiro when he gets here." Kira handed a neatly folded piece of paper to Ichigo.

Ichigo unfolded the note and read it. "By the way I didn't write it, Matsumoto did." Kira said. After Ichigo read the note, he folded it back.

"This...is...ha...so...Hahahaha.. Great... Hahahahaha." Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore. "Man I can't...hahaha... Wait to see his reaction to this."

"So your going to help out." Kira said trying to get out a definite answer. "Oh yeah this is too good to miss out on." Ichigo laughed.

"Okay he will be here shortly, I think." "Thanks for helping!" Kira said while walking out of Ichigo's room.

"Greatly everything is going smoothly, now finding the right dress is the hard part." Kira thought in his mind. As soon as he reached the hallway he grabbed Momo's hand interrupting the conversation she was having.

"We'll I'm done lets go Momo." Kira said dragging her. "Bye Karin nice talking to you." Momo said in a hurry voice.

"Bye tell Toshiro I said hi." Karin said to Momo as they left her house.

"Karin who were those people?" Yuzu asked walking out of the kitchen. "Oh they are friends of a guy I use to like." Karin said walking back to the kitchen.

Kira was leading the way as Momo followed. "So where are we going now?" Momo asked. "Good question, we are going shopping." Kira said smirking.

"Eh shopping for what?" Momo said in shock. She was trying to put the pieces together to figure out what's happening.

"We are actually shopping for you, to find a dress to be exact." Kira laughed at Momo's expression. "Stop looking confused it will all make sense soon." Kira reassured her. "Well I hope so." Muttered Momo.

After a couple of minutes of walking they reached there destination. "Alright we're here Momo, time for you to find a dress." Kira told her while pushing her inside. "Oh wow." Momo was taken aback from the store.

Dresses from different colors to lengths were displayed on racks. Shoes from flip flops to heels were on shelves. Also glamorous jewelry were hanging everywhere.

"I never seen a store like this." Momo said looking around. She didn't know where to begin, she didn't even know why she was here.

"Okay don't be shy Momo, start looking for a dress, and I mean a fancy one but not a long one." "Lets look over here on this rack." Kira pointed in the direction.

Momo and Kira walked over to see a dark purple dress, not too short and not too long. Momo took the dress and hold it in her hand, admiring it. She was thinking about how it would look on her.

"I think you should try it on." Kira whispered in Momo's ear. "Ah, you scared me." Momo proclaimed. "Look the dressing rooms are right there." "I know you want to." Kira said trying to convince her too. "Alright I will, I'll be right back than." Momo walked away to the changing room.

A girl with long brown hair with green was in front of the changing room. "How may I help you?" The employe girl asked Momo. "Um I like to try this on." Momo said to the girl. "Okay here is your key and you will be in room number 5." The girl handed her the key and pointed to the door.

Momo walked to the door and unlocked it with the key. She went in and closed it and locked. She turn around to see her reflexion in the mirror. "Ah, that scared me." Momo said in surprise. "Okay time to put this dress on." Momo said in determination.

She started to take off her shirt first, than her pants. She took the dress and started to put it on. Surprisingly it fit her perfectly. "Alright now let me zip it up." Momo said to her self. It took her a while to zip it up herself, but when she did it was worth it.

Momo was amazed at the dress on her. It fit her where her curves are noticeable, and where it was comfortable. The dress came up just a little above her knees. She was in love with it. "I wonder why I have to get a dress?" Momo asked herself.

After a couple of minutes admiring herself In the mirror, she heard a knock on the door. "Ah someone's in here." Momo said out loud. "It's the attendant of the changing room, I have something for you." The girl said.

"Oh okay." Momo unlocked the door to see the green eye girl holding a pair of white high heels and a pearl necklace. "A man named Kira told me to give these to you." "He wants you to wear them." The attendant smiled.

"Oh okay." Momo said. "What is the meaning of this Kira!" Momo cried in her head. Momo slipped the shoes on and the necklace.

"Wow you look so pretty!" The girl said to Momo. Momo check herself out in the mirror, in her surprise she like the whole attire. "Alright here's a bag to put your stuff in." She handed Momo a paper bag.

"But I didn't pay for any of this." Momo said confused. "Oh the man named Kira payed for all of this, and he told me to tell you to wear the dress." The girl explained. "Also he said when you are done he is waiting outside."

"Ah he's waiting on me." Momo quickly put her things in her bag. "Oh let me take the tags off before you go." The attendant said. She quickly cut the tags off with the tiny scissors she had in her pocket. "Thank you.. Um I never got your name." Momo said trying to be polite.

"My name is Ann Diamond." The girl said. "Well Ann thank you for being so polite, I have to go now bye." Momo said waving back at her. She walked out the store and saw Kira leaning against the wall.

"Sorry for the wait!" Momo said clenching her bag. Kira saw Momo's appearance and jerk back. He was surprise how good she looked. He let out a chuckle and started walking. "I can't wait to see his reaction." Thought Kira.

"Where are we going now?" Momo said following Kira. "We are actually going to the hair salon, which is just the store next to this one." Kira pointed.

"Here, take this." Kira handed Momo a white slip of paper. "Go inside the store and hand this to the cashier." Kira instructed.

"What is it? Momo said taking the paper. "It's a prepaid pass to get your hair Done, which you are doing." Kira said.

"Okay fine i will do it, if only afterward you tell me what's going on." Momo said staring at Kira.

"Fine fine i will, now you go inside, I'll be back when your hair is done."

"Where are you going?" Asked Momo

"Let's see I'm going to a suite shop and a flower shop." Kira waved at Momo while walking away.

"well let's just get this over with." said Momo walking into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So I hope you guys like it. Actually the next chapter will the last chapter for this story. So thanks everyone who read, review, follow, and favorite this story it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own bleach

"I can't believe I'm here." Toshiro said with an annoy expression. He was in the Land Of The Living in search of Momo.

"Of all people I have to go to Ichigo." "The only person I know who is going to make fun of me."

Toshiro didn't make any waste going to his house.

Finally he reach Ichigo's house. He look at the door and he let himself in.

Toshiro started to make his way to Ichigo's room untill he heard a voice.

"Again someone barge in our house!" "Who is it this time!" Karin yelled coming out of the kitchen.

Toshiro knew this voice belong to Karin.

"I should of lock the..." Karin stop and saw Toshiro in front of her. "Hi Karin." Toshiro said nonchalantly.

Karin was surprise he was here. *Ahem* "What are you doing here?" She ask. A small tint of pink was on her cheeks.

"It is something to do with Momo?" Karin said guessing.

Toshiro was shock of what Karin said. "How do you know that?" Toshiro said to her.

Karin smiled. "Oh cool I guess correctly." "She was here not to long ago actually."

Toshiro was shock. "She was here." Toshiro thought.

"Um well thanks Karin I beter go now, I have to talk to Ichigo." Toshiro said walking upstairs.

"Good luck with Momo!" Karin yelled at him as she walk back to the kitchen.

Toshiro was in front of Ichigo's room. He knew this was going to end bad.

He slam the door open and yelled his name.

"You in here Ichigo?" He said.

Ichigo was sitting on his bed. He turn to look at Toshiro. He made eye contact and bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Your actually here." Ichigo wipe a tear from his eye.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny." Toshiro said annoyed.

"Can you give me my clue so I don't waste your time." Toshiro said trying to convince Ichigo.

"Your not wasting my time, you just have to wait." Ichigo told him. Ichigo got off his bed and stood up. He started walking back and forth.

"Come on get on with it!" Yelled Toshiro.

"Okay!" "So when did you start liking Momo?" Ichigo stop walking and smirk at him.

"I always... What what!" Toshiro stop talking so he wouldn't answer his question."

"Bingo!" Ichigo laugh in his head. "You heard me continue with your answer." He demanded.

*Cough* " I don't know what your talking about."

"Okay than..." Ichigo paused. "So what feature do you like Momo the most?" "I bet it's her eyes." Ichigo said to Toshiro.

"Why are you asking me this!" Yelled Toshiro. "And it's her smile that's the best." Toshiro said defending himself.

He realise what he said and covered his mouth with his hand. His whole face was red.

"Yes!" "This is too good!" Ichigo said to himself trying not to laugh.

"Alright I just have to say something." Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"Huh what is it?" Toshiro was confuse by the sudden change of tone.

"I'm not supost to tell you this, but Momo was here earlier." Ichigo look down to the floor.

"Actually Karin told me when I was downstairs." "Where is she?" Toshiro felt like he was getting closer to where Momo was.

"But did Karin tell you that Momo is now dating Kira?" Ichigo look up to see Toshiro.

"WHAT!" "HAS MOMO LOST HER MIND!" Toshiro managed to yell out.

Ichigo look at Toshiro's face, which was pissed.

Ichigo couldn't hold his laugh anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "I'm having way too much fun." Ichigo was on the floor hitting his hands on his thighs.

"Oh man your reaction was too funny." Ichigo was trying to calm down.

Toshiro was flustered and confuse. "So is he dating her or not?" Toshiro just wanted a answer.

Ichigo stop laughing and look at Toshiro. "Haha you really thought I was serious." Ichigo tried to stand up. "Man I was just joking with you." Ichigo manage to sit on his bed.

"Wow you really like her don't you." Ichigo laughing his last laugh.

Toshiro smirk and thought of something evil.

"Oh by the way Ichigo, Rukia is dating Renji, but they didn't want you to know." Toshiro grin to his own humor.

"WHAT WHY WOULD SHE DATE HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!" Ichigo scream out. He realize what he said and regretted it.

"Gotcha just kidding." It was Toshiro's turn to laugh.

Ichigo was blushing due to Toshiro's joke.

"Okay okay were even now." Ichigo gave up making him laugh. "Can you read me my note now." Toshiro said.

"Okay okay you seem so eager." Ichigo teased. He couldn't help himself.

Toshiro glared at him.

Ichigo look away and reach in his pocket. He pulled out the note and unfold it.

"Look at you lover boy, you came here all the way to the land of the living just to find your woman." Ichigo read trying not to laugh.

"Don't lie to your self, you know you like her." "I mean you even have a secrete picture of her tape to the side of your desk." Ichigo happily read.

Toshiro's face was the color of an apple. "How do they know about this?" "The only people who sits at my desk is me and Matsumoto..." Toshiro thought.

"Matsumoto!" It must be her doing all these clues!" Toshiro finally figured it out. "When I get my hands on her." Toshiro tighten his fist.

"All you have to do is tell her how you feel, and maybe she won't hate you anymore."

"But first before you do, you have to look your best." "Ichigo will tell you where to go, your other clue is there." Ichigo read.

"P.S you probably realize that this is Matsumoto." "Good luck lover boy!" Ichigo finally read.

"Ah now that was fun to read." Ichigo chuckled.

"I was right it was Matsumoto." Toshiro said out loud. "Anyways where am I going?" Toshiro ask Ichigo.

"It's a surprise, I already wrote it down for you." Ichigo went to his desk and handed him a piece of paper.

"I guess that's all you need from me." Ichigo said sadly since he wanted to tease him more.

"Hmph yeah well I will be on my way Toshiro was walking out the door.

"Good luck on finding your lover!" Ichigo manage to tease him one more time.

Toshiro stop walking and look at Ichigo. "Don't worry I'll get you back." With that Toshiro walk away.

He walk down the stairs and exit Ichigo's house. He look at the paper in his hand. The directions were simple enough to follow.

After a couple of minutes of walking he finally reach his destination.

A tux shop! Toshiro yelled out loud. He didn't expect this. "So I guess I go in." Toshiro said unsure of himself.

The smell hit him hard. It smell like someone pour cologne all over the place. Walking deeper inside the scent wore off. He look at his surroundings.

Many tux of different colors were displayed everywhere. Also there was shoes and colognes everywhere.

Toshiro was confuse of what to look for.  
Searching the whole store would take him forever. He didn't even know what to look for.

All of a sudden a hand touch Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro quickly turn around to see who it was.

It was an employe with a black suite on who was holding a brown bag. His hair was purple which was spiked. His name tag read Jill Cast.

"Are you Toshiro?" Jill ask him.

"Yes I am, and how do you know my name?" Toshiro said.

"A messenger told me your name and what you look like." "I got paid to do this." Jill cast said.

Toshiro just nodded his head. "So I guess he's going to give me my clue." Toshiro thought.

"So I'm supost to give you this bag and tell you to put on the cloths that's inside it." He instructed Toshiro.

"And what if I don't." Toshiro said. He wasn't thrill on wearing a tux.

"I was told if you don't I can't give you the clue." Jill said.

"Damn I guess I don't have a choice." Toshiro took the bag out of Jill's hand.

"Follow me, I will show you the way to the changing rooms." Jill took the lead and lead him to the very back of the shop.

"I will wait right here untill you come out." Jill said patiently.

Toshiro made a face while he close the door. "Okay time to do this." Toshiro said determine.

He undress and took the items out of the bag. "Wow it even came with shoes." Toshiro said taking his own shoes off.

He put on his tux. It was black, and fitted him perfectly. He pick up the dark purple tye and put it on him. He than put on the nice pair of black shoes.

He look in the mirror to check himself out. "Well I don't look bad." Toshiro said checking himself out in the mirror.

He put all his clothes and shoes in the bag. He got out of the dressing room to meet Jill.

"Okay what now." Toshiro told him.

"Okay cool I guess I will read your note now." Jill reach for his breast pocket to pull out a note. He open it and started reading.

"Man I wish I could see you right now in your tux, but that's not important right now."

"Anyways congraduations your almost done, and I'm telling you the truth." "But I wonder why you want to see a girl that hates you."

"Well you always been weird."

"Okay maybe... I don't know...FLOWERS would do the trick." "Girls do like flowers."

"And that's all." Jill said folding to note back and putting back in his pocket.

"So a flower shop ehh." Toshiro wanted to see Momo now, but maybe flowers would make her happy.

"Do you know how to get to a flower shop?" Toshiro ask Jill.

"Yes the directions are really simple actually." "Just keep going straight and after 3 building on the right is the flower shop." Jill said and wave at him.

"My job is done good luck on your quest." Jill was walking away from Toshiro.

"Wait!" "What about the tux don't i have to pay you?" Toshiro said.

Jill turn around and smile. "It's already been paid for." With that Jill kept walking.

Toshiro start to walk to the exit. Toshiro was outside and could see flowers from a distance.

He kept on walking straight. A group of girls started to walking behind him. He could hear their anoying giggles.

"He's so cute." One girl said.

"Ooooo that tux looks good on him." Another one said.

"I wonder if he's going on a date." A girl with a high pitch voice said.

Toshiro could hear every little whisper behind him. He started to get anoyed, but luckily for him the flower shop was in front of him.

He turn and open the door.

"Gahhh!" "He is going on a date since he's buying flowers!" The whole group of girls said.

"I'm glad that's over with." Toshiro said walking to a group of Daisy's. he took the bundle of one and stared at it.

He remembered that Momo mention once before that these are her favorite flowers.

"I should probably get these, but I don't have any money." Toshiro said in disappointment.

He went to put the flowers back, but a note fell from it.

"I guess this is for me." He pick it up and open it.

"Wow you even know her favorite flowers." Toshiro read in his head.

"Maybe she won't hate you when she see theses." "After paying for the flowers make your way to a new hair- do."

Toshiro finish reading the note, which had money to pay for the flowers.

Toshiro's face was bright red. He never bought flowers for a girl before. He slowly made his way toward the cashier.

The cashier was a old man with no hair. His smile seem like he was a nice guy.

Toshiro handed him the Daisy's. he look away in embarrassment.

The old man saw this and was curious.  
"So where are you going?" The old man ask the blushing boy.

Toshiro look up at him. "To be honest I really don't know." Toshiro handed him the money while he recieve the flowers.

"Thank you come again." The old man smiled at him.

"This is a one time thing." Toshiro told the man and walk out.

Toshiro was now out side holding flowers in one hand and the note in the other.

He flip the note on the back and saw a arrow drawn. "I guess I just keep going straight." Toshiro said following the path.

He kept on walking untill he saw a pole with a arrow tape to it. It was tape to the right leading to a shop.

"Fancy cut." Toshiro read. "There is no way somebody is going to touch my hair." He said while going in.

The shop smell like hairdye and hairspray. A middle age woman approach Toshiro from the front.

"Ahh you must be Toshiro!" The woman said touching while touching his hair.

Toshiro back away and gave her an icy stare. "Don't touch my hair, and just give me my note." Toshiro said in a low voice.

"Eeekkk okay here!" The woman gave him his note and walk away.

"Ha that was easier than I thought." Laugh Toshiro as he exit the shop.

He stop in front of the shop to read the note.

"It's sad that your journey has ended." "But the time has come to meet Momo."

"Just relax captain and tell her how you feel." "And you beter not chicken out!"

"Your last stop is where Momo is at, a taxi will take you to your destination."

Toshiro finish reading the note and look for the taxi. It was park on the side. He walk toward it and waved at the driver.

The driver walk out the door and said hi. He open the back door so Toshiro can go in.

The driver close the door and went in. He started the car and started to drive.

"Wherever I'm going I can finally meet Momo." Toshiro said as he close his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter of this fanfiction. I had so much fun writing it and thank you so much for the support. Anyone who review, favorite, follow it help me write the story. So thank you! I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

"We're going to a fancy restaurant!" Yell Momo to Kira.

Both of them are in the back of a taxi on the way to the restaurant, and Kira explain why he was doing all this.

Except he left out the part of the rumor Toshiro knows.

"So Toshiro will meet me here!" Momo yell again covering her face. "He can't see me like this it's too embarrassing."

Kira look at Momo. "What are you saying Momo you look great." He laugh.

Momo smile and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was a simple French twist with some loose strands out.

"Do you really think so." She ask Kira.

"You really do don't worry Toshiro is going to love it." He smile back to Momo.

Momo face turn red. "Okay fine i trust you, but you still didn't tell me why he was going to meet me here."

"Um... Yeah he has something to tell you." Kira thought quickly he didn't want to tell Momo about the rumor.

"Oh well look we are here!" Kira pointed to a big five star restaurant.

The taxi came to a stop in front of it.

Kira pay the taxi and got out. He went around and open the door for Momo.

Kira than took the lead to the restaurant's door.

He open it for Momo so she could go in first.

"Thank you Kira." Momo said for his kindness. She took a step forward to look at the restaurant.

"Oh wow!" Momo said in surprise.

The restaurant was dim, but every table had a mini chandler over it.

The walls were dark purple with star designs. Everything was just perfect.

For about five minutes Momo was admiring the restaurant.

"Hey Kira this is really..." "Kira?" Momo turn around and saw no one behind her.

"Where did he go!" Momo said freaking out in her head. "What do I do?"

All of a sudden a middle age woman with red hair started to walk toward Momo.

"Hi you must be Momo." The woman said with a smile.

"Um yes I am." Momo said.

Okay cool if you follow me I have a table set up for you." The red head took the lead while Momo follow.

Momo saw mostly dress up couples when she pass by the tables.

The woman reach to a halt to a table in the very back. There was nobody there except two people with hats on three tables down.

The table in front of Momo was for two people only. "This is kinda embarrassing." Momo thought while taking her seat.

"I will bring you your food shortly." The woman bowed and walk away.

"Thank you." Momo said to her. Momo felt akward sitting here alone. She saw a single flower on the middle of the table.

Momo pick it up and started to pick the petals. "He loves me he loves me not." Momo said quietly to herself.

Momo reach her last petal and was sad of the outcome. "He loves me not."

A sudden burst of laughter was heard from the people with hats on. Momo put the stem down and lower her head in embarrassment.

"Maybe their laughing at me." "But why does that laugh sound like Matsumoto?" Momo question.

-

"Shhh be more quiet Matsumoto." Kira told his laughing friend.

"I can't help it she's so funny." Laugh Matsumoto a little quieter.

Kira had a baseball hat on and a tux on. Matsumoto had her hair in a bun with a sun hat on covering all her hair. She was wearing a short sparkly blue dress.

Both of them were sitting three tables away from Momo.

"Geez what took so long anyways." Matsumoto ask Kira.

"Okay going to Ichigo's house took longer than I expected." Kira said defending himself.

"Well thanks anyways for getting my disguise ready." Kira said thanking her.

"Yeah no problem." Matsumoto said. "Toshiro should be here any minute now." "Oh speak of the devil."

They saw the waitress guide Toshiro to the table with Momo. After talking to her she left.

"Alright now lets enjoy the show." Matsumoto said.

*Gasp* "Hi Toshiro you look nice." Momo said shyly to Toshiro.

He sat down and stared at Momo. She was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect.

"Um these are for you." He shove the Daisy's in front of her face.

Momo was shock that he gave her flowers especially her favourite ones.

"Thank you so much Toshiro." Blush Momo as she put it in the middle of the table.

"I'm so glad she likes them." Toshiro smiled in his head.

He notice the flower petals in front of Momo.

"What happen here." He pointed to the petals.

Momo nervously laugh to think of an answer. "Oh um I wanted to know how many petals the flower had." Momo laugh.

"That's a funny lie." Thought Toshiro.

He couldn't believe he was talking to Momo normally. The girl hated him, but right now it didn't seem like it.

Toshiro really wanted to know the truth it was killing him.

"So Toshiro."  
"Hey Momo." Both of them said at the same time.

"Ah sorry." Both of them said again at the same time.

"Okay you go first." Toshiro said.

"Okay Kira told me that the reason that we are here is that you have to tell me something." Momo said.

"Maybe he does love me." Momo thought.

"Wait so Kira was here with Momo." "That's weird." Shaking his head of Kira he look down to his hands.

This was the moment Toshiro was waiting for. If she really hated him he didn't know what to do with himself.

Toshiro held his breath and blew it out.

"Momo is it true?" Toshiro said locking eyes with her.

"What?" Momo said really confuse.

"The rumors." "How you hate me now." Toshiro said still having eye contact.

Momo's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe what Toshiro was saying.

"And just who started these rumors?" Momo said defending herself. She didn't want her relation with Toshiro destroyed.

Toshiro flinch back, did Momo not want me to know?

"Um I heard it from Hinataro first."

"And everyone was outside was whispering." Toshiro said griping his hands together.

"Did you believe him?" Momo ask in curiosity.

"Well when I heard it from him I was shock." " I ran in my office asking Matsumoto if she knew anything."

"And what did she say." Momo said amuse of the story

"Well Matsumoto told me you told her to keep it a secrete."

Momo gave Toshiro a look, not just any look but a look that say's are you kidding me.

"Toshiro do you really believe I would say something like that."

"No but Matsumoto said you said that because I told you, you couldn't visit me today." Toshiro said.

"But I understand your busy, I couldn't never hate you for that." Momo said.

"So your saying the rumor was a complete lie?" Toshiro said making sure.

"Yes everything about it is a lie." Momo said laughing.

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank goodness it's not true." Toshiro said happy.

"I could never hate you Toshiro." Momo smile.

"I have to say it now, I won't have another chance like this." Toshiro said in his head.

He took Momo's hands and held it in his. "Momo I have something else to tell you."

"I was so worried that the rumor was true." "Your really important to me and I can't live without you." "So what I'm saying is that I love you and I will forever."

Toshiro grip Momo's hand harder.

"Toshiro I can't believe you said that." Momo was so close to crying.

"Truth is Toshiro is that I love you too I always did." "I'm so glad you love me back." Momo said as happy as she could.

"So will you be my girlfriend." Toshiro ask in the moment.

"Yes I would be the happiest girl alive." Momo said smiling.

Toshiro lean over the table and Momo did too. Toshiro took charge and kiss her. Momo was too happy she didn't respond. Than she realize she should and she kiss him back.

They both broke away and smile at each other.

Both of them smelled food coming their direction. They turn their heads to the direction of the smell.

The red hair woman had to treys of food and drinks in her hands.

"The lovers special." The woman said putting the treys in front of them.

She left and smiled back at them. "Young love." She said at them.

Toshiro and Momo were blushing at the Women's comment.

"Well I only have one question." Momo said. "Who started the rumor."

"I figured it out." "It was Matsumoto I know it was her." "She started the rumors and wrote all the notes I had to find." Toshiro said.

"Notes?" Momo said.

"Yeah I had to find all these clues to find you the part I hated the most was going to Ichigo." Toshiro said shaking his head.

"That's funny I went to Ichigo's house today too." "Kira said he had some business with him." Momo said trying to put the pieces together.

"That's it!" Toshiro said loudly. "I pretty sure Matsumoto and Kira were working together."

"Haha well that solves that mystery." Momo said. "Now we should eat the food looks really good."

"It does." Toshiro smile at her.

They spent the time laughing, eating, and smiling at each other. Matsumoto's and Kira's plan work. Momo and Toshiro were finally together.

The next day.

"But caption this isn't fair!" Matsumoto whined pointing at the huge stacks of paper in front of her. She was force to sit at her caption's chair doing his paper work.

"This is your punishment for sending me on a wild goose chase." "I couldn't finish my papers tomorrow and I had to apologise." "So you have to do it." Toshiro said laughing.

"But it's still not fair!" Matsumoto still complained.

"It better be all done when I come back." Toshiro said walking to the door. "I'm hanging out with Momo today."

He walk out the door, but stop looking back at her.

"Thank you Matsumoto, and Kira too." With that Toshiro left.

"HAHAHAHA." "I knew he was going to be happy that I help him."

"I should start doing this more often." "Maybe my next victim should be Ichigo and Rukia."

Matsumoto look at the stacks of paper In front of her.

"I'm still not doing this."

*The End* 


End file.
